


Tempus Vernum

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “I’ll see you soon, Y/N…Take care.” | Love Language: Quality Time





	Tempus Vernum

The sakura began to bloom when you were five.

 

Your adoptive father took you to the exclusive viewing festival for the Kingsglaive and their families every year, having a picnic under the lone sakura tree on the hill as you all listened to King Regis’ speech.

You were particularly antsy that year, however, choosing to chase after a crystal blue butterfly instead…

…Causing you be knocked back by a black blur who had also been following a butterfly of his own, white as the snow.

 

“S-sorry!” The little boy squeaked, holding out a hand in your direction. “Lemme help you up!”

“Thanks!” You beamed, taking his hand. “Your butterfly was really pretty, by the way!”

“So was yours.” He shot you a grin of his own, midnight blue eyes shining. “What’s your name?”

“Y/N Ulric!” You chirped. “What’s yours?”

“I’m…” Just as he was about to give his name, another voice cut through the air.

 

“Noct!” A slightly older boy ran up to you both, looking exhausted. “Come on, King Regis is looking for you.”

“Five more minutes, Iggy.” The boy whined, addressing the older. “I was just talking to my new friend here.”

“Eh? Why would the king look for you, Noct?” You were confused now. “Did you do something bad?”

“Huh? You don’t know who he is?” The older kid called ‘Iggy’ turned to you with a funny look on his face. “You’re the kid of a Glaive, aren’t you?”

“Adopted a few weeks ago.” You replied proudly. “But really…Am I supposed to know who Noct is?”

“I get it now.” Iggy nodded. “Well, to answer that, he’s…”

 

Just as the older boy was about to answer, a familiar figure walked up to you all.

“Ah, there you are, son.” King Regis smiled as he ruffled Noct’s hair.

‘Eh? Son?’

Turning to ‘Iggy’, he said, “Thank you for finding him, Ignis.”

‘Noct is King Regis’ son? Then that means…’

“O-of course, Your Majesty.” The bespectacled boy bowed.

“No need for formalities today.” The King chuckled.

 

“You’re the prince?!” You squawked, pointing at the black-clad boy.

“Yeah.” Noctis smiled shyly. Fidgeting, he said, “That doesn’t mean you won’t be my friend anymore, will it?”

“Are you kidding me?” You laughed loudly, startling your current company. “That means I definitely have to be your friend!”

“H-huh?” Now it was the prince’s turn to look confused.

“I mean, apart from Glasses Guy here…” You pointed at Ignis. “There are probably no kids around in the Citadel for you to play with, right?”

“There’s also Gladiolus, the son of my Shield.” King Regis cut in, chuckling. “But I suppose you’re right.”

“Perfect!” You grinned cheekily. “Then that means we’ve definitely gotta be friends!”

“I see nothing wrong with that, dear Y/N.” The king gently pat your head. “Please take good care of my son from now on, alright?”

“I don’t need takin’ care of…” Noct pouted, earning a smile from Iggy.

“You got it, Your Majesty!” You saluted, remembering the way you saw your dad do it on occasion.

 

—-XV—-

The sakura were in full bloom when you turned sixteen.

 

You had made good on your promise to King Regis ever since that day, begging Nyx to take you to work every free day you had until he relented. Every year as well at the sakura viewing, you two would spend the whole day together.

Each day was filled with smiles and laughter, whether you and Noct were just hanging out in the gardens or running (warping, in his case) away from the latest disgruntled prank victim, usually Gladio or Ignis.

They were filled with other moments too…when you held him as he cried over Luna being left behind, when he snuck you a bag of pastries on a sick day, when you both ended up in the infirmary after slipping while ice skating.

 

But they all had one thing in common.

In each of them, you felt like you were the only two people in the universe. Whether this was yours or Noctis’ doing, you weren’t sure.

But what you were sure of was that you were in love with him.

And that he apparently felt the same way.

 

“Y/N…” Noctis pulled you aside after Regis’ speech, a serious glint in his eyes.

“What’s up, Noct?” You teased, trying to calm the butterflies in your stomach. “Prompto take a bad pic of you or something?”

“Wait, he did?” He immediately scanned the crowd for the blond. “Seriously…”

“Kidding, kidding!” You slapped him on the arm good-naturedly. “Seriously though, why do you look like Specs made you eat a salad or something?”

“He didn’t.” Noctis deadpanned. “I just…Dammit, why is this so hard?”

“What’s so hard?” You were genuinely concerned now. “Noct, is everything okay? I mean…apart from the usual.”

“Yeah, everything’s great actually.” He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Listen Y/N, I…”

 

“Noct!” A familiar figure came into view, looking just as exhausted as he did when you met him all those years ago.

“Of all the times…” The prince groaned.

“Right on cue.” You smirked, raising a hand to wave at the newcomer. “Hey, Iggy.”

“Y/N.” The adviser-to-be nodded, smiling at you fondly. Turning to Noctis, he said, “His Majesty has been looking for you everywhere.”

“Can it wait, Specs?” The dark-haired teen growled. “In the middle of something important here…”

“My apologies, Y/N.” Ignis sighed. “But this is quite important as well.”

“Hey, it’s fine by me.” You shrugged. “Duty calls, and all that.”

“No way in hell.” Noctis growled, surprising you both.

 

“What seems to be the matter, son?” King Regis walked over to you all, looking concerned. Turning to you, he said, “Ah, good to see you, Y/N.”

“Nice to see you too, Uncle Reggie.” You grinned, giving the king a quick hug.

“Dad, can it please wait?” Noctis grumbled. “I’m trying to confess to Y/N here.”

 

‘What?’

 

“Ah, youth.” The king smiled, patting Noctis on the shoulder. “Take good care of her, will you?”

‘When did…how did…’

“Y/N?” Ignis was facing you. “Something the matter?”

 

“I…you…we…” Words failed you now. “When?”

“Since the day we met.” Noctis smiled. “The minute you made that promise to Dad, I was hooked.”

“Oh…” You were pretty sure your face was beet red at this point.

“Besides, there’s no one out there who makes me feel like we’re the only two people in the world.” He shrugged, his reddening ears his only giveaway. “Something wrong with that?”

“N-not at all!” You grinned. “I’m just…happy you feel the same way, that’s all.”

“Me too, Y/N.” He pulled you in for a kiss. “Me too.”

 

—-XV—-

 

Then the sakura were no more at the age of twenty.

[“Y/N…I’m engaged."]

[“Y/N! Make sure you get out of this alive, okay kiddo? I’ll call you soon.”]

[“Reports have stated that the Oracle Lunafreya passed away during the ceremony…”]

[“The nights have been growing longer as of late…soon, the day may just not be any more.”]

 

—-XV—-

 

The sakura didn’t bloom again until you were 30.

So much had happened over the past decade, you didn’t even know how you’d actually survived all that.

‘Astrals must like me enough for that, at least.’ You thought, sighing as you made your way to the park.

 

Granted, Noctis was in tears when he told you about the circumstances of his engagement to Lunafreya before breaking it off with you, but it still didn’t make it sting any less.

Or any easier to move on, no matter how sweet your future partners were.

 

In all those years since that went down, you had never seen Noctis or the others again. Sure, you’d heard that they were in Lestallum a couple of times, but you’d never seen hide or hair of them in that time.

Neither did you see any of them when the world went to utter shit.

 

It was only after a few months since the dawn came back that you did spot a familiar face, albeit scarred.

Ignis comforted you as he recalled their adventures, both the good and bad of it.

He also mentioned how Noctis never forgot you…not even for a second.

 

Comforting, yet painful.

 

The very same feeling you got when you saw the sakura had been untouched in all those years of darkness.

The very same feeling you got when you sat underneath the tree, recalling all that had made you into the person you were today.

The very same feeling that welled up in your chest when a gentle breeze seemed to caress your cheek, carrying with it words of love.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Y/N…Take care.”


End file.
